Prohibido
by TwilightFanFiction
Summary: Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia son de Stephanie Meyer.    Tan prohibido de solo pensar en él. La amistad de Bella y Tanya se ve opaca por el prometido de esta última. Ni yo misma se, lo que podemos esperar de este Edward Cullen.
1. Prohibido Cap 1

Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Prohibido **

Capítulo 1

Ojalá aceptaras, Isabella querida –le dijo Carmen Denali—, me quedaría más tranquila y te lo agradecería mucho.

—Le agradezco que me haya ofrecido el puesto, Señora Denali, pero no estoy capacita para ser enfermera— repuso Isabella.

—No te estoy pidiendo que seas su enfermera, Isabella— le explicó la señora Denali—. Mi marido debe ir a Australia seis meses para abrir una sucursal de la compañía e insiste en que yo lo acompañe. Bueno, lo que te pido es que atiendas las necesidades de Tanya, además de que seas su amiga y la acompañes. Tú y ella erais inseparables, ¿no es así, querida?

Sí, pensó Isabella. Siempre iban juntas a todas partes, a fiestas, al cine, a patinar, a bailar. Casi al mismo tiempo habían decidido recibir clases de música. Tanya había descubierto que tenía buena voz, y Isabella tenía más aptitudes para el piano.

Tanya, de rubio, esbelta y llena de vida, se había unido a un grupo de rock como cantante principal, con el nombre de Tanya's Band, y Isabella, con los cáfes profundos, la piel blanca y el cabello color caoba con reflejos rojos al tocarlo el sol, había continuado con sus clases de piano.

Mientras Tanya Denali ascendía en la escala de la fama y popularidad, Isabella Swan, mucho más modesta en sus ambiciones, se colocaba como asistente en una distribuidora de periódicos y libros.

Pero la tragedia se presentó en la vida de Tanya.

—El grupo se dirigía a una presentación —le contó Carmen Denali, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, cuando un camión derribó el muro de contención y chocó contra ellos en el carril contrario. Fue tal el golpe que la camioneta en la que viajaban salió volando. Los cuatro jóvenes que viajaban con ella salieron malheridos, pero se recuperaron pronto. Tanya fue la que se llevó la peor parte. Iba en el centro del asiento delantero, no llevaba el cinturón y salió disparada por el parabrisas.

—¡Oh, Dios, no! ¿La cara? —preguntó Isabella horrorizada.

—Los cirujanos plásticos hicieron maravillas —contestó la señora Denali.

—¿Y como está ahora? —preguntó Isabella después de una pausa.

—Está en una silla de ruedas —respondió Carmen con amargura.

—¡Es terrible! —exclamó Isabella. La vivaz, activa Tanya Denali confinada en una silla de ruedas—. Lo siento mucho.

—Pero no para siempre, nos lo han asegurado —repuso Carmen—. Está muy desanimada, Isabella, y no hace nada por ayudarse. Ni siquiera intenta hacer los ejercicios que le recomendó el médico. No canta aunque se lo suplique. El grupo ya tiene una nueva cantante. Lo que me temo es que si no hace un esfuerzo, pronto la olvidarán y nunca volverá a donde estaba. Tú puedes ayudarla, querida.

—Hay un concierto benéfico al que le pidieron que asistiera y cantara, dentro de un mes más o menos—prosiguió Carmen—.Pensamos que sería una buena oportunidad para que volviera. Pero ella ha rechazado la idea. Dice que no puede hacerlo en una silla de ruedas. Insiste en que el público se compadecería de ella. Isabella —Carmen le suplicaba con la mirada—, mientras la cuidas durante nuestra ausencia te agradeceríamos que practicaras con ella para que recupere el nivel musical que ya había alcanzado. Tu sabes mucho de música.

—Pero... —titubeó Isabella.

—Su prometido, Edward —continuó la señora Denali—, también te lo agradecerá. Sí, está comprometida —explicó Carmen—. Todo fue muy rápido. Antes del accidente estaba decidida a contraer matrimonio con Anthony, el baterista del grupo. Pero todo terminó. Cullen, su hermano, se convirtió en el hombre de sus sueños.

—¿Edward Cullen? He oído ese nombre en algún sitio — repuso Isabella.

—Es posible —señaló Carmen—. Es un hombre de negocios, miembro de la junta directiva de varias compañías.

—Lo que significa —comentó Isabella—, que si acepto hacerme cargo de Tanya, en realidad estaría trabajando para ese hombre.

—Supongo que sí, querida —dijo Carmen—. ¿Te preocupa?

—No, pero, ¿no puede ayudarla él? Alegrarla, quiero decir, convencerla de que haga un esfuerzo, no por él, sino por ella misma. Cuando alguien ama a una persona...

—Edward tiene más de treinta años, querida. Tú eres de la edad de Tanya... veinticinco o veintiséis. Fueron buenas amigas.

Pero ya eran personas diferentes, hubiera querido decir Isabella. Entonces recordó sus propias experiencias. Su pequeña tienda de porcelana, cristal y otros artículos, había disfrutado cada minuto.

El destino implacable lo había cambiado todo. Cerca de la tienda habían abierto un gran centro comercial y Isabella había perdido toda su clientela. Unos cuantos meses después, Isabella se había visto forzada a cerrar y estaba completamente endeudada.

—Isabella, ven a ver a mi hija, _por favor _—suplicó la señora Denali. Isabella asintió, Carmen pagó la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al barrio de Tanya, Carmen Denali conducía con precaución.

—También hemos pensado en contratar a una enfermera, alguien que sustituya a Edward. Hasta ahora, él se ha ocupado de ella. Pero no podemos pedirle que lo haga siempre. Estoy segura de que ha descuidado su trabajo para estar con ella. En realidad, esta es la casa de Edward —prosiguió Carmen—. Nosotros podríamos vivir aquí, hay mucho sitio, pero tenemos nuestra propia casa y no queremos dejarla.

—Buenas tardes, señora, señorita —las saludó un hombre alto de mediana edad que abrió la puerta.

Isabella, admiró la elegancia de la decoración de la casa, que con seguridad satisfacía plenamente al dueño. Tanya apareció en su silla de ruedas.

—Hola, mamá. He oído voces. ¿Quién...? ¡Isabella Swan! Oh, Bella, Bella… ¿Hace cuántos años, Bella? ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve? No has cambiado nada —con los brazos entablilla— dos trató de abrazarla.

La madre de Tanya tenía razón. Su hija todavía era guapa, aunque no tanto como lo había sido antes. Tenía cicatrices en las mejillas y en la barbilla, un residuo de piel que todavía no había cicatrizado del todo alrededor de los ojos. La expresión de los ojos azul como el cielo de Tanya Denali fue lo que conmovió a Isabella; reflejaba dolor y desesperación.

— ¡Oh, Tanya! —exclamó Isabella abrazándola—. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Nada, no te preocupes —fue la respuesta de Tanya—. Estás muy bien. Te ves muy bien.

Señaló los brazos inútiles, las piernas enyesadas, la cara de la que empezaban a desaparecer las señales de la cirugía.

—Mi nariz —la tocó con un dedo—. Todavía no está bien.

—No tiene nada de malo —comentó su madre con cariño.

—A mí me gusta —la tranquilizó Isabella, pero Tanya negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene una bola aquí —señaló Tanya—. Me voy a volver a operar, me lo ha prometido Edward. Su voz era alegre, pero Isabella notó la falta de ánimo en su mirada.

—Las dejó solas para que puedan platicar a gusto —se disculpó Carmen Denali y besó a Tanya—. Isabella yo... —se detuvo, pero Isabella casi pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando—. Por favor, acepta el empleo. No tengo a nadie más a quien pedírselo, nadie en quien pueda confiar. Un poco más tarde vendré a recogerte. Hasta luego.

—Vamos a mi salón —la invitó Tanya—. Así lo llamaban hace doscientos años, cuando construyeron la casa.

Isabella se sentía como si le hubieran tendido una trampa. ¡No podía negarse!

—Tu madre me ha dicho... —empezó Isabella.

— ¿Por qué me ha tenido que pasar a mí? —interrumpió Tanya—. Todos dicen que he tenido suerte de salir con vida. ¿Tú qué crees? Isabella se dio cuenta que era una pregunta de prueba, sin embargo, para ella, siempre positiva y optimista, sólo había una respuesta.

—_Mucha _suerte. Tanya, eres joven y pronto estarás bien. Tienes un futuro por delante...

— ¿Lo tengo? ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Tanya con amargura.

—Tu matrimonio... —para Isabella la respuesta era obvia.

— ¿Sabes lo que dijo mi novio después del accidente? — expresó Tanya.

—Él también resultó herido, ¿no? —señaló Isabella.

—Unos cuantos moretones. Me vino a ver al hospital y ¿sabes cuál fue su reacción? «Dios mío —dijo—, estás acabada. Lo siento, todo ha terminado».

— ¿Quería decir que ya no podías seguir en el grupo? — preguntó Isabella.

—No sólo eso. ¡Que me apartara de su vida! —la voz de Tanya se quebró en un sollozo—. Isabella, estábamos tan unidos. Éramos... —juntó los dedos —así, y mira lo que me hizo. Pero... su hermano siempre venía a verme. Edward es maravilloso. ¡Vale lo que dos Anthonys! Anthony ya no me importa, Edward me ha dado tanto, y no sólo me refiero a este anillo. Pagó todo, me trajo a esta casa, las operaciones, las enfermeras, todo lo que he necesitado... —la miró desafiante—, y no lo hizo por compasión.

—Ni siquiera se me ha ocurrido pensarlo —repuso Isabella indignada.

—Está bien, perdona. Tú no eres como los demás —la mi rada de Tanya todavía era desafiante—. Algún día volveré a ser toda una mujer y volveré a embelesar al mundo con mis canciones, como lo hacía antes.

—Lo harás —añadió Isabella convencida— y volverás a grabar videos... ¿cómo se llamaba tu grupo?

—_Moon Light, _¿qué te parece? — contestó Tanya con un brillo en los ojos—. y lo logramos, nos hicimos famosos —de pronto Tanya perdió su alegría y la embargó la tristeza. Qué tú estés aquí será un cambio en mi vida, Isabella. Me alegro de que hayas aceptado. Tanya extendió los brazos entablillados y los mantuvo así hasta que Isabella se acercó para abrazarla.

—Oh, Tanya —cedió Isabella con una sonrisa—. Nunca he hecho este tipo de trabajo, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

—No lo consideres como un trabajo, Bella. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser mi amiga.

— ¡Tanya! —la voz que provenía de la puerta la sobresaltó. Tanya hizo girar la silla e Isabella se separó de Tanya.

—Oh, Edward —Tanya volvió a extender los brazos, pero no pudo mantenerlos en alto por el esfuerzo anterior—, ven a conocer a mi amiga, Isabella Swan.

Edward era alto, de una cabellera cobriza, ojos verdes esmeralda aunque con un matiz obscuro que daba la impresión de contener muchas cosas en su interior. Era un hombre muy atractivo. Tenía una sonrisa tierna e indulgente para Tanya, su prometida, pero dirigió a Isabella una mirada fría y no muy amistosa.

Bueno este es un nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Hagan sus comentarios de cómo ven a esta historia. Se acepta de todo (menos recordatorios a la familia)


	2. Prohibido Cap 2

Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Prohibido **

Capítulo 2

— Ella va a...— empezó a decir Tanya, él se inclinó a besarla ligeramente en los labios y la frente-, Isabella se va a encargar de mí.

— Pero, Tanya, yo no he aceptado todavía...— replicó Isabella.

— Creo— interrumpió Edward Cullen, mirando a Isabella con mirada penetrante-, que le deberíamos dar a la señorita Swan una explicación más sincera de la que tú le estabas dando cuando he llegado.

— Te refieres a lavarme, vestirme, peinarme, servirme la comida...— preguntó Tanya.

— Todo eso y más— dijo Edward terminante-. ¿Qué le parece esa lista de obligaciones, señorita Swan?

— Señor Cullen— le sostuvo la mirada decidida-, si la paga mensual iguala a la cantidad de energía que voy a necesitar para efectuar este trabajo... y si me compensa por el desgaste nervioso, acepto el empleo.

— Oh, Isabella, sabía que aceptarías— expresó Tanya aliviada.

— Espera un momento, Tanya— le advirtió su prometido con sarcasmo-. La señorita Swan todavía no se ha comprometido. Cuando conozca los detalles de su trabajo, puede dar la media vuelta con elegancia y retirarse. Isabella fue súbitamente consciente de su propio aspecto, llevaba una chaqueta roja. Unos aretes de oro de pendientes y el pelo recogido en un moño firme en la nuca.

Se alegró de haberse arreglado para la entrevista con la madre de Tanya.

— Yo creo— dijo Tanya lentamente, sin percatarse de la tensión entre sus dos compañeros-, Isabella nunca ha sido como estás insinuando... bueno, como piensas que es.

— Codiciosa, mercenaria— expresó Edward con una mirada que desgarró el corazón de Isabella-, avariciosa.

Tanya suspiró e Isabella sintió que algo se desencadenaba en su interior. Dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

— Lo siento, Tanya— indicó con decepción-, lamento desilusionarte. Espero que te mejores pronto— se dirigió a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien la cogió por el hombro, obligándola a detenerse.

— Me está haciendo daño— miró desafiante a Edward Cullen-. Por favor, suélteme— dijo Isabella iracunda, mientras intentaba liberarse-. ¡No pienso quedarme aquí para que me insulte!

Miró a Edward con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Éste la observaba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo podría soportar Isabella ser una empleada de Edward Cullen, cuando todo en él alteraba su temperamento, por lo general razonable, provocaba reacciones violentas... y sentimientos que ella nunca había conocido?

— ¿Lágrimas, señorita Swan? ¿Seguro que no?— le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

Molesta consigo misma por haber dejado que se notara la extraña sensación de indefensión que la presencia de Edward despertaba en ella. Isabella intentó controlarse.

— Son lágrimas, señor Cullen— intentó apartar la mano de Edward, que no la soltó-, de frustración.

— ¿Frustración, señorita Swan?

— Enfado, señor Cullen— masculló Isabella-. Por su arrogancia, por...

— ¡Bella!— gritó Tanya. Si sigues así te va a echar de aquí... y yo quiero que te quedes.

— Lo siento— se disculpó Edward, Isabella suspiró aliviada y declaró:

— Me quedaré, Tanya. Te cuidaré mientras no esté tu madre.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es un nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.<p>

Hagan sus comentarios de cómo ven a esta historia. Se acepta de todo (menos recordatorios a la familia)

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Prohibido Cap 3

Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Prohibido **

Capítulo 3

— Pronto me van a quitar esto –anunció Tanya unos cuantos días después, señalando las tablillas de los brazos-.

Me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Pronto podré hacer cosas yo sola...

— Entonces me pedirá que me vaya, ¿no es cierto?— contestó Isabella sonriente mientras la peinaba.

— He querido decir— repuso Tanya de inmediato-, que seré un poco más independiente, no que vaya a poder hacerlo todo sin ti.

— No hablaba en serio, Tanya— la tranquilizó Isabella-. No te dejaré. ¿Qué te parece mi trabajo de peluquera?

— Increíble. Así es Como me gusta... suelto, suave y rizado. Parece estar domesticado.

— ¿Domesticado? ¿Quieres verlo?— Isabella se deshizo el moño, sacudió un poco la cabeza y el pelo cayó casi hasta la cintura.

— jVaya, Isabella!— Tanya giró la silla-. Lo tienes más largo que antes.

— Así que retira lo de «domesticado», Tanya Denali o...— bromeó Isabella.

— Lo retiro— respondió Tanya sonriendo-. Mantén la melena bajo control o...

Tanya se interrumpió e Isabella vio a Edward entrar en la habitación y acercarse a ellas. Isabella y Edward procuraban no encontrarse demasiadas veces, sin embargo, éste nunca había dejado de presentarse cuando lo llamaba para pedirle que cogiera a Tanya para subir o bajar las escaleras. Era un hombre enigmático, e inescrutable ya Isabella le molestaba no conseguir definir sus sentimientos.

— Edward— dijo Tanya mirando a uno y después al otro, sin darse cuenta de la corriente que surgía entre ellos, sin advertir la amenaza que se cernía sobre sus cabezas-, ¿no te parece precioso el pelo de Isabella?

— Precioso. ¿Le gusta a su novio, señorita Swan?— ¿Tienes novio, Isabella?— preguntó Tanya-. No me lo habías dicho.

— Porque no tengo— repuso Isabella-. He tenido alguno, pero cuando abrí la tienda, no tenía tiempo ni para pensar y mucho menos para pensar en un noviazgo— empezó a recogerse el pelo.

— Me enteré del cierre de su negocio— comentó Edward, con la mirada fija en Isabella-. Se comenta que fue un fracaso.

— Yo no lo consideraría así— repuso Isabella-. Para mí no lo fue. La apertura del centro comercial hizo que cambiaran las circunstancias. Los que tenían dinero cambiaron de local, los que no, como yo, nos quedamos en donde estábamos. y yo también, como ellos, me vi obligada acerrar.

— ¿Tuvo grandes pérdidas financieras?— preguntó Edward, con cierto interés.

— Por desgracia, sí. También perdí el capital de mis padres— explicó Isabella-. Eso fue lo que más me dolió. Ellos confiaban en mí— bajó un poco la voz-. Les fallé.

— Se juzga con demasiada dureza— señaló Edward.

— No creo. Debería haberlo previsto— repuso Isabella.

— ¡Oh! Esos constructores— exclamó Tanya-. Algunos no tienen sentimientos. Edward, ¿podrías ayudar a Isabella? Tú tienes mucho dinero...

— ¡Tanya!. Gracias por la idea, pero todo eso ya es historia— dio una palmada a Tanya en el hombro-. De cualquier manera no quiero comprometerme económicamente con nadie— se volvió a mirar a Edward-. Por favor, permítame aclarar, señor Cullen.

— Llámalo Edward –intervino Tanya un poco molesta.

— Señor Cullen –repitió Isabella decidida-, que no le pido su ayuda financiera. Aunque usted me llamó mercenaria y avariciosa, no lo soy.

— Señor Cullen— anunció una voz en la puerta-, la señorita Walton

— Gracias, Garret— dijo Edward-. Hazla pasar al estudio...

Tanya, la enfermera Walton será. ..

— ¿Enfermera Walton? –interrumpió Tanya-. ¿Quieres decir que has contratado una enfermera sin decírmelo? – con cierta torpeza pero deprisa, Tanya maniobró la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Viene de una agencia que proporciona personal de primera clase— le explicó Edward-, han asegurado que quedaría por completo satisfecho con sus servicios. Si no fuera de mi agrado podrían enviar a otra enfermera.

Isabella veía su reflejo en el espejo mientras ordenaba las cosas de Tanya, y sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. Cada vez que miraba a Edward sentía su atracción como un imán. La conmovía de pies a cabeza.

Él se detuvo de repente muy cerca de ella y dio la vuelta

¿Había sentido las vibraciones que emanaban de ella como cargas eléctricas?

— Isabella— exclamó Edward con suavidad-. Retiro todas las acusaciones— Isabella mantuvo la mirada baja con la esperanza de que él no notara el brillo de sus ojos.

Edward era el prometido de Tanya, su futuro esposo, recordó Isabella. Era un hombre _prohibido_ para ella. Menos mal, pensó, que no podía oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón, de eso estaba segura. Él le levantó la barbilla con las puntas de los dedos y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Me perdonas?— preguntó él con suavidad.

— Yo...— ¿por qué le faltaba el aliento, tenía la boca seca y la sangre le fluía como un torrente? Totalmente ruborizada-. Te perdono— logró decir Isabella-, pero. ..

— ¿Hay un «pero»?— preguntó Edward con un brillo en los labios.

— Si voy a continuar trabajando aquí, me gustaría que confiara plenamente en mí— repuso ella con firmeza-. No entiendo por qué me acusó de esas cosas tan horribles.

— Tanya es rica.

— ¿Está insinuando que después del fracaso de mi negocio y en una difícil situación económica sería capaz de...— preguntó Isabella indignada-...recurrir al dinero de Tanya?

— Mire, ya he retirado mis acusaciones— replicó él y le tendió la mano-. ¿Amigos?

— ¿Amigos?— repitió ella-. No estoy segura... usted es mi patrón.

— ¿Va contra sus principios ser amiga de su jefe?— preguntó él con una sonrisa.

El apretón de manos que compartieron no fue convencional. Edward cogió la mano derecha de Isabella con la mano izquierda, con familiaridad. Había un magnetismo especial entre ellos. Se soltaron, sin dejar de mirarse.

— He contratado a una enfermera para quitarle un poco de trabajo— le indicó Edward, mientras ella ordenaba los cosméticos y los perfumes del tocador-. No puede tener tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

— Pero yo no me he quejado— repuso ella-. Lavarla y vestirla lo considero como parte de mi trabajo. No había necesidad de contratar a una enfermera. A menos que quiera que ella me sustituya. ¿En su forma de decirme que ya no me va a necesitar?

— Nada de eso— contestó él con firmeza-. Si hubiera decidido que usted no puede con el trabajo, ¿piensa que me hubiera andado con rodeos?

— Supongo que no— contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Por un momento he olvidado que usted es un hombre de negocios, ¿no es así?

— Sin duda, pero no soy insensible— le sonrió. Isabella se acercó a la puerta, tenía que alejarse de él.

— Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, señor Cullen, cuidaré a Tanya. Ella va a ser su esposa y sé lo mucho que significa para usted.

— Llámeme Edward— pidió él con suavidad. Isabella aceptó poco convencida y en voz muy baja musitó:

— De acuerdo, Edward.

En ese momento entró Tanya en la habitación.

— La enfermera Walton— indicó Tanya emocionada-, le presento a mi prometido, Edward Cullen, y mi amiga Isabella, quien recibe los golpes cuando yo estoy de mal humor.

— ¡Nunca...!— exclamó la enfermera Walton, regordeta y de aspecto feliz-, pretenda descargar su mal humor conmigo, jovencita. Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. ¿Cuándo...?

— Mañana— interrumpió Tanya con un brillo de alegría en los ojos-. Edward, ya he hablado con ella, no hace falta que hables tú. Ha venido en bicicleta, imagínate. desde el pueblo. Una bicicleta— se estremeció-. Por carretera.

— Tanya— le gritó su prometido-, no te pongas histérica cada vez que hables de carreteras.

— ¿No lo harías tú— preguntó iracunda-, si hubieras tenido un accidente como el mío y te hubiera pasado lo que a mí?

— Pienso, jovencita, tener mucho cuidado— interrumpió la enfermera-. Entiendo lo que siente, pero muchas veces no tratamos a las carreteras con el respeto que deberíamos –miró a Edward y cambió de tema-. ¿Mañana entonces, señor Cullen? ¿A las ocho de la mañana?

— Vivirá aquí— le indicó Edward-. Creo que lo dejé claro en la agencia.

— Ya he visto mi habitación, gracias. Mi paciente le ha pedido a Garret que me la enseñara.

La enfermera salió. Edward consultó su reloj, cogió la chaqueta y se la puso.

— ¿Te vas?— preguntó Tanya-. Siento haberte retrasado.

— Todo lo contrario. Me has ahorrado la entrevista,-se inclinó a besar a Tanya.

— Puedo seguir ayudándote. Si quieres me puedes llevar a tu oficina y ahí me encargo de todas tus entrevistas— dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

— Cualquier día— murmuró Edward, se acomodó la chaqueta y la corbata y sonrió a Isabella. Fue sólo una sonrisa, pensó ella, podía haber sido para Tanya, que estaba a su lado. De cualquier manera, hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas.

Tres días después, Tanya estaba algo decaída. Habían salido de compras, Garret había montado a Tanya al asiento posterior del coche que Edward había comprado para que lo utilizara Isabella mientras estuviera ahí. Esa mañana, la enfermera Walton, que no aceptaba caprichos, había ayudado a Tanya a hacer los ejercicios que le había mandado el terapeuta. Tanya había terminado la sesión a lágrima viva, y muy deprimida.

— Una salida podría alegrarla— había sugerido la enfermera después de la comida, y con tacto Isabella le había transmitido la idea a Tanya.

Al principio, Tanya no había parecido muy interesada por la ropa que veían. No obstante, Isabella estaba decidida a que Tanya comprara algo, cualquier cosa que hiciera renacer el interés por su aspecto personal. Cuando habían llegado a casa, Garret había sentado a Tanya en un sofá en el que ésta descansaba, algo más animada, pero todavía triste.

Desde que Isabella había descubierto, al tercer día de su llegada a la casa, el piano de cola en la elegante habitación en la que en ese momento se encontraban, lo miraba anhelante, Isabella se acercó a él; parecía retarla orgulloso.

— Me lo compró Edward— dijo Tanya al verla-. ¿Te gusta? Tiene muy buen sonido, mejor que el piano con el que practicaba en casa de mis padres. ¿Todavía tocas?

— De vez en cuando. En el piano de mis padres— señaló Isabella-. Está viejo y desafinado.

— ¿Quieres...— Tanya tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta- ...tocarlo, Bella?

— Oh, sí, pero no es...— titubeó Isabella.

— Tuyo y mío. No es de Edward, pero... Bella, no he oído una sola nota desde mi accidente – confesó Tanya-. No he dejado que nadie oiga la radio cerca de mí. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que nunca volveré a cantar... bueno, en público. Además, la música me trae muchos recuerdos, Bella— murmuró-, sé que quieres tocar... quiero que lo hagas, si no lo soporto me puedo tapar los oídos.

Isabella intentó protestar, decirle que no quería tocar, pero no podía mentir. Deseaba con todo su corazón tocar aquel magnífico piano.

Las notas fluían melodiosas bajo los dedos bien entrenados, Chopin, Beathowen, canciones sin palabras, tristes o dulces.

Isabella se interrumpió, intentaba recordar la melodía de alguna de las canciones de Tanya. Tal vez si la tocaba, podría poco a poco hacer que Tanya volviera al mundo de la música, al que, sin duda, pertenecía.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?— gritó Edward, que volvía del trabajo en ese momento. A grandes zancadas se acercó a Tanya y la abrazó-. ¿Qué le ha hecho?— preguntó iracundo.

Tensa por la sorpresa, arrancaba sin ceremonias de las alturas, Isabella se levantó y cerró el piano con manos temblorosas.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó Isabella, entonces miró a Tanya, las lágrimas le rodaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar— gritaba Edward colérico-, que el jugar con un instrumento del que no sabe nada, pero que significa todo para Tanya, la podía destrozar?

— Yo... yo— Tanya sollozaba-, le dije que podía hacerlo. Creía que ya podría soportar el sonido de la música, pero... pero...— movió la cabeza negativamente-. y te equivocas respecto a Isabella, ella y yo asistimos a la misma escuela de música...

— jTanya, por favor, no!— interrumpió Isabella. Lo último que quería era que Edward supiera que tenía tanto talento musical como Tanya.

— De verdad lo siento, Tanya— dijo Isabella, secándola las lágrimas-, pero si me lo hubieras dicho hubiera dejado de tocar inmediatamente.

— ¿No es una pena?— comentó Edward con frialdad-, que haya empezado, sabiendo la aversión que Tanya tiene a la música desde su accidente?

— Es obvio que, señor Cullen— supuso Isabella-, no satisfago sus requerimientos como compañera de Tanya, lo mejor será que haga las maletas y me marche— concluyó con disgusto.

— Hágalo, señorita Swan...— dijo Edward, con mirada amenazante- y...

— ¡Basta!— gritó Tanya-. ¿Por qué no podéis por lo menos aprender a convivir?— Tanya giró la silla y se dirigió a la puerta que estaba abierta-. ¿Garret?— llamó al criado, que estaba en el vestíbulo-. Llévame al jardín. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

— Sí, señorita Tanya. El silencio que dejó Tanya detrás de ella era tan profundo que Isabella casi podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón.

— ¿Siempre se forma juicios apresurados y sin fundamento sobre las mujeres?— preguntó Isabella, mientras trataba afanosamente de respirar con normalidad-. ¿O, por alguna razón que no logró detectar, es sólo contra mí?— Edward la miraba con frialdad, con una expresión indescifrable-. Si lo que yo considero como lo mejor que puedo hacer, que es lo que creía que estaba haciendo por Tanya, no es suficiente para usted, puede entonces decirme que me vaya. Al menos así sabré cuál es mi posición.

Isabella se sentía provocada más allá de lo que podía soportar por 1a orgullosa mirada de Edward.

— Ahora— explotó Isabella-, ha sugerido que haga mis ¡ maletas...!

— No recuerdo— empezó él, pero Isabella lo interrumpió enardecida. .

— La última vez que lanzó acusaciones contra mí, estaban basadas en la falsa premisa de que yo andaba detrás del dinero de Tanya. ¿En qué— preguntó desafiante-, basa su juicio miope en esta ocasión?

— No acepto que me diga que mi juicio es miope— refutó Edward-. La veo con la misma claridad con la que veo a cualquier otra persona y mi opinión es que tocar ese piano delante de Tanya ha sido muy considerado de su parte. No es por- que usted no sepa tocar...

— El otro día le dije— repuso ella,- con las mejillas encendidas por la ira-, que para que yo continuara trabajando tenía que confiar en mí. Como no es así, me iré de esta casa.

Edward se acercó a la puerta antes de que Isabella pudiera alcanzarla y le impidió el paso. Isabella tenía ganas de abofetearle, pero también de besarle...

Edward se cruzó de brazos impidiendo la salida.

— Vamos a aclarar las cosas— dijo Edward-. Yo no le he dicho que se vaya de aquí.

— Lo ha hecho. Cuando yo he dicho que me iba a ir, usted ha dicho. «Hágalo, señorita Swan...»— reclamó ella irritada.

— «y», olvida usted ese «y» vital. Era una amenaza, señorita Swan— se acercó tanto que Isabella sentía su aliento, era tal el encanto que ella empezó a abrir los labios-. No era una orden— bajó la voz, lo que hizo que Isabella se estremeciera.

Isabella quería fundirse entre sus brazos, sentir su boca, sus manos, acariciándola y excitándola... Entonces recordó que Edward era el prometido de Tanya, era una locura dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué— preguntó Isabella con voz temblorosa-, tengo la sensación de que, en lo que a usted respecta siempre estoy a prueba, y que el veredicto siempre dice que le falta algo al acusado? ¿Es imposible que acepte el juicio de la madre de Tanya, que me considera la persona adecuada para que cuide a su hija... su prometida?

Edward observaba a Isabella con una mirada extraña, Isabella apenas podía respirar. Sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y empezó a secarle las lágrimas. La cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Mujeres llorando— dijo él con suavidad-, dos en media hora, y yo tengo que secar sus lágrimas. Me pregunto si es un récord— la sonrisa de Edward era tan cariñosa, tan tierna, que a Isabella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero entonces se apartó, buscó su propio pañuelo.

— ¿Ya habéis terminado de discutir?— dijo una voz familiar desde el jardín-. Garret ya se ha cansado de escoltarme.

Con un movimiento suave, Edward retiró a Isabella de su camino para atender a su prometida. En ese instante, Isabella fue consciente de que no sólo había cometido el terrible error de enamorarse del prometido de su amiga, sino que había empezado a tener unos celos insoportables que amenazaban con destruirla.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es un nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.<p>

Hagan sus comentarios de cómo ven a esta historia. Se acepta de todo (menos recordatorios a la familia) :)

Gracias por leer


	4. Prohibido Cap 4

Todos los personajes mencionados en la historia son de Stephanie Meyer.

**Prohibido **

Capítulo 4

Doce días después, Tanya salió del médico emocionada. Isabella la esperaba paciente en el coche, mientras la enfermera Walton, sonriente, llevaba la silla por la escalinata de la clínica.

—¡Bella... mis brazos!, mira, ya están libres -intentó levantarlos, pero la debilidad se lo impidió.

Pese a los voluntariosos esfuerzos de Isabella y la enfermera Walton para animarla, no lo consiguieron.

—Mira qué delgados están -comentó Tanya ya en su habitación.

—Cuando te quiten la escayola de las piernas te va a pasar lo mismo -explicó tranquila la enfermera-. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Tápame los brazos, Isabella -pidió Tanya angustiada-.

No quiero que Edward me vea así.

—Tanya -contestó Isabella-, un hombre enamorado no se fija en cosas como estas.

—¿Enamorado, has dicho? -Tanya, sonreía sarcástica-. Tal vez tengas razón, será mejor que haga los ejercicios, así no le importará besarme los brazos, y el corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco. Tenía que aprender a aceptarlo, se reprochó.

Necesitaron más tiempo de lo que Isabella y la enfermera pensaban para que Tanya recuperara la fuerza en los brazos.

—Tengo la impresión -le confió la enfermera a Isabella, de que falta algo vital. Un incentivo. ¿No era una cantante profesional antes del accidente?

—Estoy convencida de que Tanya todavía puede cantar — señaló Isabella-, aunque lo niega. Dice que lo ha perdido todo. Quisiera pensar en la forma de...— hizo una pausa, le brillaron los ojos-. ¿y si pongo una de sus cintas?

—¿No sería peor? -recapacitó la enfermera.

—No me atrevería a hacerlo sin permiso -comentó Isabella pensando en su enfrentamiento.

Isabella sorprendió a Edward en el jardín disfrutando del aire perfumado de la tarde. El hombre de negocios buscando la tranquilidad, pensó Isabella, después de un día de tensiones.

A medida que se iba acercando a él, iba sintiéndose más atraída por su especial magnetismo. Con los pies separados, plantados con firmeza, su postura casi parecía arrogante.

—¿Señor Cullen? -dijo Isabella.

—Sí -Edward giró lentamente y observó a Isabella acercarse a él, después volvió a contemplar sus tierras.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted? -preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué no? -contestó él indiferente.

Edward parecía cansado e Isabella sintió en su interior la necesidad de reconfortarlo; pero aquel sentimiento no tenía nada de maternal, deseaba abrazarlo, apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Controló sus impulsos y se detuvo a su lado.

—Tanya está progresando físicamente, pero sigue traumatizada. Le informó

—¿Quiere decir que es culpa mía? -preguntó Edward con aspereza.

—No, desde luego que no. La enfermera dice que necesita un incentivo, por lo que... -se interrumpió-, ¿cuento con su aprobación para poner algunas de las cintas de Tanya?

—¿Terapia de choque? -Bueno, desde mi punto de vista, la mente y el cuerpo van de la mano en un proceso de curación -señaló Isabella-. En algún momento tiene que superar su resentimiento hacia el pasado y enfrentarse al futuro.

—Palabras sabias, Isabella -comentó Edward-. Pero le va a costar mucho.

Le brillaron los ojos con una extraña ternura, pensó que era porque estaba pensando en su prometida.

—Entonces, ¿no me va a volver a regañar por hacerla llorar? -preguntó Isabella sarcástica.

—¿Sarcasmos, Isabella? -Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—En realidad no -repuso ella-, sólo quería recordarle cómo reaccionó usted cuando intenté aplicar un poco de terapia musical para ayudarla.

—¿Terapia musical? Yo la llamaría terapia de _aversión _— respondió él-. Inténtelo. Pero debe asumir las consecuencias.

Dos días después, por la tarde, Isabella estaba en su habitación tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y oyendo una cinta a todo volumen para que se pudiera oír en la habitación contigua.

Poco a poco, se dijo, pensando en Tanya. Cuando terminó la cinta puso otra.

En aquella ocasión puso una de Tanya y su grupo; Isabella admiraba la experiencia de Tanya. Su estilo, su interpretación de las canciones de moda desde luego, la fama y la popularidad de Tanya estaban muy justificadas.

—¿Qué quieres? –entró gritando Tanya-. ¿Qué me dé un ataque de nervios? –golpeó la puerta con la silla de ruedas-. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto?

Isabella apagó el aparato sin rechistar.

—Ahora dame esa cinta -le exigió Tanya con el rostro encendido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? -la retó Isabella amable-. Es muy buena... Tienes una voz magnífica, Tanya. Canta... vamos.

—¡No apliques esas tácticas conmigo! -reclamó Tanya furiosa-. ¡Dame la cinta, o yo...!

Isabella sacó la cinta, y Tanya, se la arrebató con manos temblorosas. Sus esfuerzos por destruirla fueron inútiles debido a la debilidad de sus brazos.

La tiró al suelo con rabia, pero la cinta cayó intacta en la alfombra.

—Lo siento- dijo Tanya cuando pudo contener el llanto-. Pero no te aseguro que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Isabella aprovechó el arrepentimiento de Tanya, la abrazó y empezó a cantar una de las canciones de Tanya.

—Vamos Tanya, canta conmigo -la animó Isabella-, — como hacíamos antes -volvió a cantar, en espera de que Tanya uniera su voz a la suya.

Para su satisfacción oyó cantar a Tanya, con voz débil y vacilante al principio, pero adquiriendo poco a poco fuerza y seguridad. De improviso, Tanya se paró.

—No, no, Bella, así no... así.

Y Tanya empezó a cantar sola. Isabella contuvo el aliento, pensando que era como enseñar a alguien a andar.

—Isabella, ¿dónde demonios está? -gritó Edward desde el descansillo de la escalera-. ¿Quién canta? ¿Qué pasa en esta casa?

Isabella, abrió la puerta y corrió a la escalera.

—¡Oh, Edward, Edward! -dijo con voz ronca y con lágrimas en los ojos-, Tanya ha vuelto a cantar.

Isabella miraba a Edward con los brazos apoyados en sus hombros, sus senos rozaban su pecho en una forma más que amistosa.

¿Por qué la miraba así, por qué no apartaba la mirada de su boca?

—¿Edward? -murmuró-. Lo siento.

—No ha sido cantar, ha sido croar -dijo Tanya malhumorada.

Tanya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, y en ese momento Isabella se separó de Edward que, sin embargo, no dejó de mirarla.

Isabella quería explicarle a Tanya que no quería arrojarse a Edward, que... pero Tanya parecía no haberlo notado.

—He dicho -repitió Tanya— que era croar, como una rana. No puedo volver a cantar. Bella, acéptalo.

—¡No, no lo acepto! -repuso Isabella indignada-. Mentiría si lo hiciera. Estabas cantando. A lo mejor te falta práctica, pero podemos...

Isabella miró a Edward, esperando una reprimenda. Pero no la encontró.

¿Habría notado Edward que Tanya pese a sus palabras parecía estar segura de que en un futuro no muy lejano volvería a cantar en público?

Conforme iban pasando los días, Isabella era cada vez más consciente de la presencia de Edward. Desesperada, pensó en dejar el empleo, pero no era fácil hacerlo.

Estaba demasiado involucrada en la vida y en los problemas de su amiga.

Como por su naturaleza no podía mostrarse indiferente ante el sufrimiento de los demás, pensó Isabella, tendría que contener sus emociones y sentimientos cuando pensara en Edward, y sobre todo cuando estuviera con él.

Era terrible verles juntos. Un día estaba con Tanya en el salón cuando entró Edward. El hombre de negocios, había dejado su máscara de ejecutivo y su imagen de autoridad colgados en el armario.

Isabella empezó a temblar, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, pero Edward estaba tan pendiente de Tanya que ni siquiera la miró.

Al igual que Isabella, también Tanya estaba leyendo una novela que había indicado que quería terminar, por lo que nadie la debía interrumpir. A Isabella no le había molestado la petición, pues ella también estaba muy interesada en su propia novela. Aunque a diferencia de Tanya, para ella el mundo real, desde el momento en que había aparecido Edward, había derrotado al mundo de la ficción.

Isabella intentó en vano ignorar la presencia de Edward.

Edward se puso en cuclillas, cogió la mano de Tanya y le acarició el delgado brazo. Tanya le miró, y en ese momento su sonrisa y el sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas fueron sólo para él. Isabella percibió un destello de gratitud en su mirada.

Pero más que observar a Tanya, lo que estaba haciendo Isabella era contemplar nerviosa el maravilloso cuerpo de Edward.

Los celos se apoderaron de ella. No podía soportar aquella escena.

Cerró el libro y se puso de pie, estaba segura de que su compañera no notaría su ausencia. Abrió la puerta que conducía al invernadero y salió al jardín. En silencio contempló el estanque.

Vio el rostro de Edward reflejado en la superficie. Estaba convencida de que había salido a reunirse con ella; giró lentamente... y descubrió que estaba sola. Anhelaba tanto estar a su lado, que su imaginación empezaba a traicionarla.

Intentando olvidarse de Edward, paseó entre las rosas, quince minutos después, durante los cuales consiguió dominar la tempestad que se desataba en su interior, se dirigió a la casa y entró por la puerta de la cocina.

—La señorita Tanya me ha pedido que le dé las buenas noches, señorita -le informó Garret con una sonrisa, levantando la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo. Después de terminar con sus obligaciones del día, él también disfrutaba de su tiempo libre.

—¿En dónde está el señor Cullen, Garret? ¿Ha subido con ella? -preguntó Isabella.

—No, señorita -contestó Garret-. ¿Cree usted que la enfermera va a dejar que se acerque al dormitorio de la señorita Tanya?

El comentario hizo sonreír a Isabella. Aunque le dolía admitirlo, estaba segura de que Edward, como cualquier prometido, encontraría la forma de evadir a la enfermera Walton para entrar en el dormitorio de su amada.

Se sintió atraída por el único lugar en el que podía encontrar un poco de soledad y escapar del tormento de sus emociones. El gran piano la llamaba, brillando bajo la luz que se perdía en el ocaso. No podía resistir la tentación. Se acercó al piano, se sentó en el taburete y acarició las teclas, sin hacerlo sonar.

No se atrevía a tocar, pues temía que Edward bajara, la sacara de allí con violencia y la echara de la casa.

Pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Primero tocó unas sonatas, después algunos fragmentos de conciertos, poco a poco, la habitación se llenó de tristes melodías. Cuando dejó de tocar, inclinó la cabeza, libre ya de tensión.

—¿Isabella? -su nombre era un susurro en los labios de Edward.

Isabella deseó salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no respondió, la música que todavía vibraba en la habitación la tenía hechizada. Edward se acercó hacia ella y ella sintió su atracción irresistible. Era imposible escapar.

Edward se detuvo detrás de ella, y la atrajo hacia él para que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. Isabella sentía los movimientos del pecho de Edward, la firmeza de sus músculos, hasta podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

Edward apoyó las manos en sus hombros y empezó a acariciarla; Isabella se estremeció, llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo. ..

—Oh, Edward, yo... -balbuceó Isabella. -No me pidas perdón -dijo Edward con suavidad-, Tanya me ha dicho que tú también tienes un gran talento musical.

Retiro todo lo que dije acerca de tu capacidad...

—¡No, Edward, por favor! -Isabella rozó una de sus manos-. No...

—¿No qué? -le preguntó él en voz baja-. ¿No quieres que reconozca que estaba equivocado? -luego, añadió con decisión-: Hay una cosa de la que te prometo nunca me arrepentiré. Esto.

La cogió por debajo de los brazos, la hizo girar y la abrazó. Ella levantó la mirada y vio el sol reflejado en los ojos de Edward.

—Es más de lo que... -susurró él-, un hombre puede soportar, tú...

—Ha sido la música -interrumpió Isabella-la que te ha conmovido. No he sido yo... -él hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

En un último intento por evitar que él derribara la barrera invisible que los separaba, Isabella trató de liberarse.

—Edward, Edward, estás comprometido con Tanya -suplicó ella-. ¡No puedes hacerle esto!

Hablaba para sí. Él inclinó la cabeza y atrapó sus labios. Isabella abrió los labios y cedió a la lengua que la invadía. Buscó apoyo, poniendo las manos en el pecho de Edward.

El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más profundo, hasta que Edward al fin apartó los labios, levantó la cabeza y la miró.

—Esto -le indicó él-, era algo que estaba esperando desde hace tiempo. Ha ido naciendo poco a poco, entre nosotros... -le cubrió un seno con la mano. Isabella debía, lo sabía, haber hecho un intento de retirarla.

En vez de eso, sintió como su cuerpo respondía tensándose bajo su posesivo contacto. Los ojos de Edward destellaron al percibir la respuesta de Isabella.

Edward empezó a desabrocharle el vestido. Sentir sus caricias en la piel desnuda era algo que Isabella no podría soportar. Tenía que actuar rápidamente antes de que sus sentidos sucumbieran ante las caricias que tanto deseaba.

—Edward, estás equivocado, muy equivocado. No hay nada entre nosotros, nada. Tú te has acercado a mí. Ha sido la música, no...

—Sabías que estaba sentado en el invernadero -ella negó con la cabeza, pero él no prestó atención-. Has utilizado tus dotes de pianista para seducirme. ..-con decisión, inclinó la cabeza para volver a besarla.

—¿Seducirte -gritó casi histérica-, cuando lo único que pretendía era recrearme con un poco de música? -los labios de Edward casi la aprisionaban otra vez, pero con gran esfuerzo ella logró volver la cabeza-. Si piensas que voy a tener un romance contigo delante de tu prometida, si crees que quiero convertirme en la amante de un hombre de negocios, ¡estás equivocado! -dijo con firmeza-. ¡Haré mis maletas esta noche! Me iré por la mañana. ¿Me oyes?

—Te oigo -contestó Edward en tono de burla. Isabella contuvo el aliento, esperaba una súplica que nunca llegó. Se marchó, ocultando su desilusión.

Para su enfado y vergüenza, Isabella se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente. La noche anterior había estado levantada hasta muy tarde haciendo las maletas. El espejo no le hizo ningún favor, reflejaba sus ojos hinchados y la enfermiza palidez de sus mejillas. Pero por lo menos, se consoló mientras se bañaba, se vestía y se recogía el pelo, iba a escapar a la mirada burlona del hombre que odiaba... ya quien, no obstante, amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Consideró que ya habrían retirado todo lo del desayuno. Podía ir a la despensa y comer lo que quisiera, pero en realidad no tenía apetito.

Había planeado salir de la casa antes de que apareciera Tanya, pero su reloj le indicó que era demasiado tarde para eso. Su única esperanza era poder bajar la escalera sin que nadie la viera.

Pensó en salir de puntillas y dirigirse a la estación de autobuses o trenes más próxima. No se llevaría el coche que Edward había comprado para su uso. No quería hacer nada que pudiera comprometerla.

—¿A dónde cree que va, señorita Swan? -oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Estuvo a punto de caerse del susto. Bajó los últimos dos escalones con piernas temblorosas y se detuvo con la cabeza en alto.

—Me voy, señor Cullen. Anoche le informó de mi renuncia.

—¿Con sólo doce horas de anticipación -preguntó él con firmeza-. señorita Swan, su contrato estipula que debe notificarlo un mes antes? Si rompe su contrato, señorita Swan, la llevaré a juicio.

—Sí, estoy segura de que es capaz. ¡Es usted un hombre poderoso! Pero yo tengo mis propios medios de venganza, señor Cullen -dejó caer las maletas con gran estrépito-. ¿No quedarían muy bien estos titulares? «Hostigamiento sexual durante el trabajo... Hombre de negocios frustrado demanda a una empleada que tuvo la audacia de decir no».

—Amenazas, ¿verdad? -se acercó a ella y la agarró el brazo-. Yo puedo demandarle por cualquier cosa. Tengo buenos abogados.

—Edward -murmuró ella con temor-. No eres capaz.

—Oh, sí, señorita Swan, soy implacable. Recurro a todo mí poder y lo uso sin misericordia.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Otra vez discutiendo? -murmuró Tanya-. Por Dios... ¿Bella? No vas... a dejarme. ¿Por qué? -preguntó angustiada.

—Por una razón muy importante, Tanya -contestó Isabella con decisión-. ¡No cuento con la confianza de tu prometido!

—¡Oh, no!—exclamó Tanya. ¿Eso es todo? Claro que confía en ti -suspiró irritada-. Estás obcecada. Además, tengo una buena noticia.

Hizo una pausa y prosiguió:

—Estaba... viendo la televisión—explicó Tanya. —Han puesto un video del grupo _Moon Space. _Isabella, ¡Son muy malos! _Moon Light, _mi grupo, es fabuloso comparado con ellos. ¿Podrías...? Dale esas maletas a Garret. ¿Podemos ver uno de mis propios videos?

Bueno este es un nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Hagan sus comentarios de cómo ven a esta historia. Se acepta de todo (menos recordatorios a la familia)

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
